


Grey Warden Sebastian: Prologue

by Greywarden149



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Grey Wardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywarden149/pseuds/Greywarden149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the First fanfic I've ever shared, so please leave comments and any tips. Special thanks to my dragon age FANmily for all the support they've given me in creating this. And a heart felt thanks to Ma Vhenan, who helped me write this and correct any major mistakes.  Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Warden Sebastian: Prologue

Elora Lavellan, Leader of the Inquisition, was extremely worried. It's been two years since the defeat of Corypheus, now the Exalted Council believes they are too powerful and have summoned them to the Winter Palace to discuss the future of the Inquisition. She sought to seek advice from the man she loved. Sebastian Edmond, a Grey Warden she met at adamant fortress. He was one of the few who tried to stand against the magister who had corrupted his comrades. After their victory at Adamant, Sebastian had been recruited by Commander Cullen to join the Inquisition as an agent. Elora took a special interest in him and over time they formed a special bond. While often Elora had appeared strong, she often confided in Sebastian how scared she really was off what could happen. He was her anchor, and they both depended on eachother greatly.  
She searched all over skyhold looking for him, but Sebastian was no where to be found. Elora decided that she'd rest in her chambers before having leliana track him down. Before she reached the steps that led to her room Blackwall stopped her. He had a sad look on him that made Elora worry.  
"Inquisitor. I have something for you. It's from Sebastian." He handed her a journal. "He asked me to give it to you, said something about having to take care of business in Ferelden. I haven't looked at it myself, I respect you two enough to give you your privacy. I've never seen him quite so worn out, he looked tired."  
Elora knew that Sebastian had not been getting much sleep lately. The taint in his blood affected his dreams, started giving him nightmares. He heard voices that weren't there, and in one instance started shouting at a wall for no reason. Startled a couple of the servants.  
She finally looked up from the journal to Blackwall "Thank you, maybe this will shed some light on where he's gone. I appreciate you bringing this to me." Blackwall gave a light smile "Of course Inquisitor, if there's anything you else you need just let me know." With that he took his leave. Elora choked back tears as she feared for her loves life. What if the Calling had taken him? She'd never see him again, and that was a thought she did not wish to entertain.  
When she finally reached her bed, she started at the journal for many minutes. Wondering if it would be better not to know what he had written, not know what became of her closest friend and lover. She finally overcame her fear and opened the book to its first page, where there was a hand drawn Griffin with the words "Ma Vhenan" written under it.


End file.
